Regrets
by Jolie en Rose
Summary: Who knew that one guidance assignment could trigger so many memories? Please R&R!


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Clique.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this story, it was written by my friend Darling Juju.**

**BOCDHS**

**Guidance Class**

**April 12th**

**11:22 A.M.**

"They are going to be here too..." Alicia Rivera whisper-hissed into Olivia Ryan's elf-like ear, angrily clamping her hands together and sighing.  
Kemp Hurley leaned Josh Hotz to glance at the two hot girls and whisper.

"It's okay, I bet she won't pay attention," Olivia Ryan assured her, quickly taking a seat in the front.

Alicia followed her reluctantly, looking around the small room, Room 104.

"Is this guidance?" A small, chipmunky voice spoke from the doorway, nervously scanning the classroom and gulping as she clamped her small hand over Chris Plovert's.

Claire Lyons, everybody.

"Move it Lyons, "Kristen Gregory rolled her eyes, adjusting her mini-skirt and hiking down her totally clichéd cheerleader outfit. Her posse, Coral McAdams and some unidentifiable blonde girl, giggled and pushed past Claire and Chris without as much as a hello.  
"Excuse me, these are our seats." Kristen's butter-blonde ponytail swung annoyingly as she stood with her hands on her hips, standing above Olivia and Alicia demandingly.

Alicia was about to open her mouth and tell the once-bookworm to stuff it but Olivia, not wanting to start a scene, dragged Alicia back a row.  
"Is this room 304?" Dylan Marvil, who had dyed her hair black to match her artsifartsiness, asked, accompanied by her new biffles, Layne Abeley, Heather Stalks, and Meena Farkas strolled in, all wearing hair mascara and giggling loudly.  
"Yes it is," Ms. Hanover, the Guidance Counselor, rushed in, her eyes wild and her hair frazzled."Sorry. I had a meeting with a senior parent who was insisting I send some silly Academy a good reputation." She assembled her papers and strolled up to the desk at the front.  
Derrick Harrington had rushed in with her, Cam Fisher several meters behind him.  
"Okay. Ms. Abeley?" She peered up, her hazel eyes looking at the teacher and nodding.  
"Miss Block?" Ms. Hanover looked up, and everyone looked at their fingernails, their hearts beating and thumping in their chest like Cookie Olsen at Danny Robbin's party last week.  
"Here." Massie stepped in, and Ms. Hanover pursed her magenta-colored lips then shook her head, calling out attendance while everyone stared at Massie.  
Kristen snickered. Alicia struggled to make eye contact. Claire shivered. Dylan pretended to scribble.

"So today, we're going to talk about grudges-no not the movie."  
Claire managed a weak smile at the cheesy and crappy joke, and Ms. Hanover smiled at her encouragingly.  
The teacher removed her Prada glasses and stood at the board, reclining up against its chalky surface confidently. "We're also going to be talking about regrets and revenge." She announced.  
Everyone seemed to shift in his or her seat. Even Kristen stopped obnoxiously talking to Kori and Coral to look at the scuffed desk in front of her.  
"Great." Alicia sighed, breezily glancing at Massie, who caught her eye. A spark lit up in both of their spines, but they turned away like it was a mosquito bite.  
"I want you each to write about your deepest regret. No names. Anonymously...and throw it in this bucket when you're done." She motioned to the pink, glittery bucket.  
Everyone stared at it, and Ms. Hanover clapped her hands. "Get working."  
They all looked out the window, refusing to write their regrets in their own penmanship.  
Massie was the only one who wrote like her life depended on its length.

"Why is no one writing or throwing it in the bucket?" Ms. Hanover asked impatiently after ten minutes had passed. "I'll give you all five more minutes, or I'll take more drastic actions."  
Kristen and her all-blonde posse sniggered, and Kristen winked at Derrick, who grinned a floppy smile back.  
No one picked up his or her pens. No one looked at each other after that. No one moved. No one breathed.  
"Fine. Seeing as Miss Block has been the only one, and considering that tomorrow I have the joy of having guidance with you all again, I want you to write A PAGE of this assignment. And tomorrow you're all reading them aloud. Have fun," she said, smiling sweetly as she heard the very loud and obnoxious groans.  
"Why? I have physics homework!" Kristen lied thoroughly.  
Ms. Hanover narrowed her hazel eyes and clicked her heels over to where Kristen was seated. "Miss Gregory, right?" She said, strangely knowledgeable.  
Kristen nodded and flipped her blonde hair. Dylan clutched her fists, as if restraining herself from whacking Kristen right in the head.  
"You don't take physics. You take Chemistry," Ms. Hanover said, and Olivia giggled delicately, earning herself a fairly wicked glare from Kristen.

"I mean-Chemistry homework. You see, I was helping my friend Skye Hamilton with her physics homework last period." Kristen said, clearly not used to being ragged on my teachers.  
"How would you know if you had homework? I see you ditching while everyone else has chemistry," Ms. Hanover fired back, and everyone held their breath.  
Kristen turned bright red, then picked up her knock-off Fendi and stormed out, her group quickly behind her.  
"I'm outta here," Kristen slammed the door shut, and the room seemed to shake for a few minutes. Silence.  
"Anyone else want to make false excuses, or will I see everyone's assignments here with them tomorrow?" She asked, and everyone nodded slowly.  
"Perfect." She smiled sweetly, a dab of dark red lipstick streaked across her otherwise perfect teeth, and the bell rang, shrill and cutting.  
"Whoa, did you see that?" Josh Hotz said, talking with Kemp and knocking over Alicia accidentally. "Oh shit." He looked like he wanted to run away.  
"Shit." Alicia cursed loudly as her books tumbled to the floor. She picked up her English notebook and then looked up. "Livs, can you get my lunch? The usual."

Olivia nodded and darted out. Kemp smirked.  
"Well howdy Miz Rivera. I thoughts youse were dead," he mocked loudly.  
"Shut up." She glared ferociously at him as some sophomores entered the room. She picked up the rest of her books and dashed to the cafeteria.  
Olivia had already retrieved both lunches and was seated at the very small Table 2. Alicia slid in next to her and glanced across the cafeteria.  
"Do you love my painting or do you love it?" Meena asked, proudly displaying her painting of baggy cargo pants and white stained tee-shirts.  
"Um, ew, someone call the fashion police." Dylan spat out before she could hold her tongue. She felt the color rising to her hot cheeks and took a sip of her water to try to cool off. "I mean-"  
Layne's olive eyes glared at her. "Did you just say a Massieism?" She scold-barked angrily. "Are you freaking kidding me?" Dylan brushed her arm across her jeans and sighed." It slipped. I'm sorry. Very nice painting." She apologized to Meena, whose eyes were getting blurry with tears.

"It's hard being popular." Kristen sighed, earning herself a round of agreeing sighs from Coral and Kori.  
"That was sick, what happened in guidance." Kemp dug into a plate lobster mac 'n' cheese happily, cheese oozing out the sides of his mouth.  
"True." Derrick kissed Kristen on the mouth, but it felt all-wrong. It tasted like malice and wine and that weird grape Vitamin Water she loved.  
Kristen looked around herself and felt a pang of something she couldn't quite remember.  
Massie sat at the farthest table away from them, watching them and feeling like a ghost. Her amber eyes were red-rimmed thanks to her lack of sleep last night, and the night before, and she yawned and bit into her ham/Swiss sandwich, it down with some Perrier, watching all her friends.  
Ex-friends.  
She took out a sheet of loose-leaf and began to write, dissolving herself in the story. Except this wasn't some stupid fairy tale for her cousin or a short story for English. This was her life. Her story.  
_"My friends and I used to be the Pretty Committee, all fabulous and beautiful and rich. And friends. We all loved each other, the best of friends. Until my birthday party in August, when I caught a member making out with my boyfriend at the time._

_I kicked her out of the Pretty Committee, and she was SO pissed that she exposed some of my deepest secrets to the others. My best friend found out that her at-the-time boyfriend had been cheating on her with yet another member of the Pretty Committee. My friend from seventh grade was so scared; she took the ex-member's side. The ex-member then ditched her, ridiculed her in front of everyone, and became a cheerleader. My best friend forever scorned my other friend, broke up with her boyfriend, and started hanging out with one friend. My other friend never pursued that boy, and she became an artist. My seventh grade buddy became sort of a loner, like me. Somehow, all the boys and girls hated me. My deepest regret? Losing them all. Actually, seeing them so different in a matter of months-and losing them in the process."__  
_Massie looked up and faced the crowd the next day in guidance, and she was surprised to feel the tears sliding down her eyes, and Ms. Hanover staring at her and handing her a tissue.  
"I have a feeling I know this story well, which is why we're going to stop here and move to our next topic." Ms. Hanover picked up a purple piece of chalk and wrote a word on the board in all caps.  
**FORGIVENESS **

"Forgiveness is the key to solving regrets," Ms. Hanover explained. "Forgiving yourself, forgiving others. So for our next-"

"Wait. Are you telling me that you made me write this for nada?" Kemp slammed his paper down, pouting and coating his puffy butt-lips in lemon-moisturized chapstick.  
"Yes Mr. Hurley," she smiled. "For nada."  
"Bullshit," he mumbled, tearing it up.  
"So for our next activity, I want you all to 'I'm sorry' to yourself in a letter. It must be done by the end of the period," she continued.  
To avoid getting homework once more, everyone scribbled like mad. But they felt eyes watering and hearts leaking.  
_Dear Kristen, _

_I'm sorry for making you not do your homework. For losing your scholarship, for trying that cigarette from Debby Reynolds. For dating your ex-best friend's boyfriend and making out with him. For laughing at other people's pain..._

_**Dear Dylan,**__**  
**__**I'm sorry for making yourself lose who you are and for joining those dorky "artistes". For dying your hair and dating Josh and hurting Alicia. I'm sorry...**__****_

**Dear Derrick,****  
****I'm sorry for making you leave Massie, for dating Kristen, for never speaking out like you used to, for quitting soccer for football, for losing every value you have...****  
**

Dear Josh,  
I'm sorry for being so horrible to Alicia and for cheating on her with the fat-ass. And I'm sorry for calling people fat-asses...

Dear Kempost,  
I'm sorry for looking up Kori's skirt and blaming it on Josh. I'm sorry for cursing at Kristen when she ditched me. And I'm sorry for blaming my Playboy subscription on Dad...  


_Dear Alicia,_

_I'm sorry for whatever I've done to exclude Massie Block. For making fun of Dylan. And for slapping Meena in gym that one time. /But I swear that was an accident...__  
_

Dear Olivia,  
I'm sorry for making you take over Alicia's weakness and making her your friend when the PC was done and done. I'm...

**Dear Claire,**

**I'm sorry for making you become the person you are today, and I'm sorry for stealing Chris Plovert from Kristen and making her date Derrick, which led to the end of the PC. I'm sorry for changing myself just to fit in...****  
**_**  
**__**Dear Chris.**_

_**I'm sorry for making you leave Kristen for Claire, and for ditching Derrick's crew, and for making fun of everyone...For changing so rapidly...**_

Dear Cam,  
I'm sorry for making you stay quiet and be like Switzerland and not take a side. Screw you, but I'm really sorry for everything. And for looking down Alicia's shirt that one time...

Dear Kori,

I'm like sorry for ditching my old buddies and everything else. BUT YOU HAVE AH-MAZING HAIR...

Dear Layne,  
_I'm sorry for making you make Dylan so uncomfortable when it's so obvious she misses her old friends. And for cheating off her on your U.S. history exam..._

The girl who loved to write dearly had the least to say, and in truly oxymoronic fashion, had the most to say.

_Dear Massie,_

_I'm sorry._


End file.
